habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Challenges
Challenges are community events where users compete to complete a group of related tasks (e.g., “Get Fit Challenge”, “Stop Smoking”, etc.). The Challenge page can be found under the "Social" tab. Challenges can be site-wide (Tavern group) or exclusive to a Guild or Party. Guild- or Party-exclusive challenges will not be available to non-members. A Challenge can be created by anyone and can be joined by anyone within the targeted group (Tavern, Guild, or Party). The Challenge creator can create any kind of challenge and include any kind of tasks. The creator also decides when the Challenge ends, and must choose a winner upon closing the Challenge. Obvious uses *Public competitions *Topical guild competitions (reading, writing, health, etc) Less obvious uses *Syllabus of homework and reading assignments for small classrooms *Progress-monitoring by group-leaders of local cross-fit groups *Alcohol & smoking cessation groups Create a challenge Access the new Challenges feature on the Social tab through Options (direct link). To create a challenge, click the Create Challenge button and then specify which one of your groups can access it. Only members in the specified group will be able to view or join the challenge. After selecting the group, enter the challenge title, a tag name (which will be applied to all tasks in the challenge) and a description for your challenge. Specify how many gems the winner will receive.Tavern challenges require a prize of at least one gem. Prizes for private challenges are optional. Create habits, dailies, and todos like normal. These will be shared by everyone in the challenge. Click Save to add your Challenge. Close a challenge Currently there is no interface for end dates in Challenge creation. The Challenge deadline is at the creator's discretion and a challenge can continue indefinitely. Only the creator can end the challenge. To end your challenge, click the "End Challenge" button under your Challenge's name. You will be given the option to delete the Challenge without choosing a winner. Otherwise, select a winner from the drop-down menu. Join and Participate in a Challenge In order to participate in a challenge, you must first join one. Challenges are located under the social tab: This will bring up a list of challenges that you can participate in (see image below). To see more information about individual challenges, click on the Challenge title (in blue). Details of the challenge (established by the individual that established the challenge) will appear. A description and the habits, dailies and to-do tasks that are involved with the challenge will be shown. It also shows the Habit members that have already joined the challenge below the tasks (under "How's Everyone Doing?") You can see the members' current progress clicking on a participant's name. This brings up a pop-up box with the status of their challenge tasks (you cannot see thier entire inventory of habits, dailies, etc.) This pop-up box can be closed by clicking the faded grey "x" in the upper right hand corner. Clicking the title again once the challenge is already expanded, will cause the challenge to collapse to just its title as it was before. If you decide to join the challenge, simply click the green join button. The habits, dailies and to-dos of that challenge automatically become implemented into your own respective lists with the iconic megaphone icon beside them to distinguish them from your personal tasks. To participate in the challenges that you have joined, all you have to do is complete the tasks with the megaphone icon beside them. A tag specific to that challenge also appears alongside your existing tags (see Challenge Tags below). Filter challenges Please be patient with us as we write this article. View the video tutorial in the meantime. When you are on the Social Challenges tab, you will note that there is a grey column to the left hand side of the list of guilds titled "Filter". This feature can look intimidating at first if you have joined many guilds. Essentially, this box allows you to focus in on challenges that are available for a particular guild. The first heading is "Groups", followed by a list of all the guilds you have joined. If a check box is ticked next to the guild name, then only the challenges from that guild will be displayed. Note that if all check boxes are ticked, then ALL of the challenges from ALL those guilds will be displayed. You also have the option of unticking or ticking all boxes under "Groups" by clicking on the corresponding button just beneath the "Groups" heading. By clicking "All", you will select all the boxes under Groups, whereby clicking "None" will deselect (or untick) all the boxes. The next heading is "Membership". This section allows you to focus in on only the challenges that you are participating in, not participating in or both. Hence if you select "participating" then the list of challenges to the right of the page would only show those challenges that you have already joined. Both the "Groups" and "Membership" filters work in conjunction with each other. Therefore, if you only want to see Tavern challenges that you have not joined yet, then you would untick all other boxes under "groups" except for "Tavern" and tick the "Not participating" box under "Membership." Challenge Tags Most challenges have a tag specific to that challenge. These challenge tags have a megaphone icon beside them so you can differentiate between your own tags and those of accepted challenges. By clicking on these tags, you'll see which tasks are related to a particular challenge. You can also add habits, dailies or to do tasks to these challenge tags if you have personal tasks that are related to that challenge's allocated tag. Keep in mind that adding your own tasks to a challenge tag does not make them part of the challenge that other can use or see. For example, if you join the challenge highlighted in the image, you could add an extra task under this challenge tag called "complete the challenge." However, no one else participating in this challenge would see your added task nor would this task count as being part of the official challenge. When a challenge is over the megaphone icon switches to a broken megaphone with a line through it. Clicking on it reveals the winner of the challenge and gives you the option to keep or remove the habits, dailies, and todos associated with it. Report bugs here . Collecting Challenge Prize If you are lucky or talented enough to win a challenge that you participated in and that challenge awards gems as a prize, these gems automatically get added to your gem count once the organiser of the challenge chooses the winner. You also recieve an achievement badge listing the Challenges you won. Category:Content Category:Advanced Category:SuggestedChanges Category:WikiLiveChallenge Category:Challenges